blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Robin Lancer (Codename: Ace) is the team leader of the supernatural poilce force, The Slayers. He is one of two of the human members, along with his cousin, James Archer. Biography Early life Lancer was born in Hell's Kitchen, New York City on July 9 1982. His mother died in childbirth, and was raised by his abusive, alcoholic father. His father neglected him, so the teenage Lancer went where he pleased, mostly to archery lessons, fencing and paintballing, all paid for by his father's wages that he stole occasionally. When he turned 18, he joined the Marines and spent four years training. He spent a year in Afghanistan but was wounded in combat and sent back to America. However, after he was healed and eligible to return, he was attacked by 'street demons' in his hometown. He was able to defend himself but saw that terrorists were not the biggest threat. He went AWOL and stayed underground. Demon Hunter Lancer spent nine months as a 'demon hunter', and began prowling the streets, dispatching the creatures. It was these actions and his determination in doing it thst attrected the attention of a certain Dr. Rinaldi. Joining the Slayers Lancer was recruited as leader of the Slayers, code named Ace. He led an early team of just humans, Diamond, Spade, Club and Hearts. Though they were incredibley successful, they were betrayed by Spade, who tried to make a deal with a demon named Seraph to allow the team to gain demonic powers - to be the enemy. Seraph lied and instead attacked the Slayers within their own base, slaughtering all but Ace and Dr. Rinaldi, The Director (who technically was already dead). Ace lost his entire team. This loss made him into a far more detached person than he ever was. Recruiting the new Slayers Ace needed to create a new team. He also learned that his old team were killed because they were aware of their own weakness as humans. Ace thought that his new team had to be more than human. He first met his cousin, James Archer after he was attacked by demons that killed his girlfirend (and possible fiancé), knowing that he would be of use, both as a fighter and emotional support, knowing sgreds of his old life still remain. He then met Kain Carter during a mission involving a rogue faction of werewolves. Carter was an undercover freelance agent trying to bring them down himself - mostly because one of the werewolves was his former partner and lover, Claire Acerbi. Ace was then approached by two vampires, Anya Arquette and Zeta Corvin, who personally wanted to join to eradicate the culprits that were responsible for their condition. It was then that Ace had his team. Appearance Robin is quite tall, has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black trenchcoat usually when during field work. He mostly wears casual clothing because he finds suits irritating to wear. Personality Ace can be seen as a very cold, detached and distant figure. However, he is very loyal to those he cares about (especially his team), and would risk his own life for them. This shows him as a very compassionate person. However, when fighting or angered, he is ruthless, swift and merciless, attacking with both precision and rage. Abilities Being human, Ace has no supernatural abilities, however his military training and early life have given him some uselful abilities: * Skilled acrobat * Skilled marksman * Skilled fencer * Expert martial artist * Skilled swordsman * Peak human level stamina and strength His wide arsenal of weapons include: * Automatic Crossbow * Several stakes (both silver and wooden) * Assorted bullets (lead, silver, UV, Blessed) * Twin swords * Crucifix (both bladed and regular) * Two handguns * Silver arrows See Also * The Slayers * Duke * Fenrir * Anya * Blood Queen * The Director Category:Heroes Category:Slayers